Fire And Ice
by chairbrucasjalicefan
Summary: Bella's POV.Hope you like it!Reviews are loved!
1. Pain

Chapter One

Pain

I looked at the Cullens. Jasper and Alice were holding hands, Emmett was fooling around, Rosalie stared at me coldly, and Edward held me in his arms tightly. I could feel his cold chest against mine. I was wondering what Jacob was doing with his new girlfriend, Sarah. But that didn't matter now. I was with my family and the love of my life. I glanced at Alice, who was still holding Jasper's hand. I've seen them hold hands before, but never like this. It was as if they would lose each other if they let go. I pushed Edward away curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Nothing. I was just curious."

"About what?"

"Jasper and Alice," I whispered.

"What about them?" Edward asked me in a hushed voice.

"I've never seen them hold hands like that before."

I looked up at Edward. He was staring at Jasper and Alice.

"Neither have I," he said quietly.

I looked back at the two. Alice noticed me this time. Her smile faded. She looked at me accusingly. I've never seen this look come from her before. I looked closely at her. I realized she wasn't staring at me. She was staring at Edward. Then, she turned to Jasper again. Suddenly, Jasper fell. His hand was on his chest. Alice jumped up from her seat and kneeled down toward her soul mate. Now all the Cullens rushed to Jasper. Edward hopped up with me and practically started running toward his brother. He had a worried look on his face. Carlisle turned toward me and Edward.

"We need to get him upstairs," Carlisle said worried

* * *

A/N:Please Review!!!Next chapter will be up soon =)


	2. The Premonition

As soon as Edward heard this, he rushed to Jasper's side and helped him up. On Jasper's other side was Emmett, who was now helping his brother up too. A tear rolled down Alice's cheek. I never knew vampires or supernatural creatures could cry. This meant that something was really wrong. I put my arm around Alice.

"Get Jasper upstairs as fast as you can," Carlisle said.

Emmett and Edward nodded and rushed Jasper upstairs to Edward's room. Alice pulled my arm away and started heading toward the stairs. Carlisle stopped her.

"You four stay here," he said. I knew he was referring to me, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme.

"But," Alice said, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know you want to be with Jasper," Carlisle spoke in a comforting voice, "but I need to see what's wrong with Jasper before I can let you be with him."

Now Esme spoke in a soft tone, "Alice, sweetheart, listen to Carlisle. We both care about you. We don't want you to see Jasper in pain right now. It will only hurt you as well."

"I know," Alice started, "but I still want to be with him."

"You can, honey," Esme said.

"As soon as I'm done fixing him up," Carlisle said.

Alice nodded. Carlisle rushed to Edward's room. I heard the door slam close. Then, out of nowhere, Rosalie's voice came from Alice's other side.

"He'll be okay," Rosalie said hugging her sister.

I never saw Rosalie this sweet and nice. Then, Rosalie surprised me again.

"Come here and join the hug," she said smiling at me and then Esme.

I walked toward the two, Esme behind me. As soon as I was close enough, Rosalie pulled me in. I put my arms around Alice and Rosalie. I could feel something wet drop on my hand. It was Alice's tears. Now, she wasn't just shedding tears, she was crying. I held her tighter. Then, she finally spoke.

"I had a vision," she said sobbing.

"About what?" Rosalie asked softly.

"About Jasper," Alice said, still crying.

Now, I was very curious. What about Jasper? What was her premonition about? I had to know. I had to.


	3. Sacrifice

Chapter 3

Sacrifice

"Alice,what did you see?" I asked her in a soft tone.

"I saw us fighting newborns," she started, "there was only 25 of them and we finished them off in an instance." Alice started to sob again. "After we killed all of them, we started a bonfire and burned all their bodies." She paused. "We split up into groups. Well, actually couples- you and Edward, me and Jasper, you and Emmett, and you and Carlisle." Me, Rosalie, and Esme immediately knew who was with who. In her premonition, I was paired up with Edward, Alice was with Jasper, Rose was with Emmett, and Esme was with Carlisle. Alice went on. "You (Rosalie) and Emmett checked by the river to see whether there were anymore newborns, while me and Jasper checked in the woods. You (Bella) and Edward checked near the house and you (Esme) and Carlisle checked on the hiking trails." She laughed and then frowned again. "We didn't bother counting how many newborns we killed. That was a big mistake. We ended up only killing 24 of the original 25. The last one was hiding somewhere where we couldn't find her." I could tell she was starting to have even more of a hard time telling us about her vision. "That's when it all happened in a flash. Jasper and I were almost back to the house when all of a sudden, she caught us off guard." More tears rolled down Alice's cheek as she spoke. "She had a dagger in her hand. Her eyes were fierce and wild red. She needed and wanted blood. Desperately. She didn't care if that blood was animal, human, or vampire. The newborn tried to kill me, but Jasper got in the way in the niche of time. It all happened so fast. One minute, she was trying to stab me, the next, she ended up stabbing Jasper. She pulled the knife out of his chest and licked all the blood off the knife. She looked satisfied when she left. After she did leave, Jasper was about to fall to the ground, but I caught him in my arms just a second before he did. He was bleeding…a lot. I sat there on the ground holding him in my arms doing nothing. Just crying and mourning. Jasper was dying in my arms and I did nothing. After 10 minutes passed by, he died because he sacrificed his life for me. And that was the end of my vision."

"Oh, Alice, sweetie," Esme said in the softest voice I ever heard her speak in.

"Now, Jasper's hurt because of my premonition, my gift, me." Alice cried as she spoke.

"It wasn't your fault though," Rosalie told her sister.

"Or your power's," I added on.

"Then whose fault was it? It couldn't have been a coincidence that Jasper was holding his hand against his chest like in my vision. Could it?" Alice asked.

I put a hand on Alice's shoulder, Rosalie hugged her again, and Esme rubbed Alice's back.

Then, the four of us heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Carlisle.

"Alice," Carlisle said, "You can go see Jasper now. All he needs is some rest. I'm sure he'll be fine in a couple of days."

For the first time today, I saw Alice smile.

"Bella, Rosalie, Esme," he continued, "You can go visit him too."

We all headed upstairs as soon as we heard this.

Emmett and Edward were standing next to the bed in Edward's room when we got there. They were whispering to each other. As soon as they saw us, they stopped. Edward and Emmett left the room as we walked in. Rosalie, Esme, and I stopped right in front of the bedroom door, as did Carlisle. Everybody was letting Alice have some alone time with Jasper. All of us watched silently outside Edward's bedroom.

Alice sat on the bed and held Jasper's hand. She put her other hand on his cheek.

"Get some rest," Alice said to Jasper sweetly.

Jasper closed his eyes.

"I'm worried about him," Edward told Carlisle.

"I am too," Emmett furthered.

"I know boys, I know," Carlisle answered.

Everybody looked worried. I was worried too. I was concerned about Jasper. I'm sure the others were as well. The pain he must be feeling and the guilt Alice must feel. I wanted to do something to help. I wanted to cure Jasper, comfort Alice, and make everything bad go away. But, I knew that would never happen. Even if I tried. Then, Rosalie broke the silence.

"I bet the Volturi have something to do with this," she said disgusted.

Everyone turned to look at Rosalie. The Volturi? What do they have to do with this? I knew the answer wasn't going to be pretty. Anything having to do with the Volturi was bad news. Especially, if the Cullens were involved as well.

* * *

A/N:Before you say anything, like vampires have inpenetrable (sorry if I spelled it wrong) skin because I know they do. But, you see the dagger is special...like it can kill anything on the face of the Earth (vampires, werewolves, humans, animals, etc.). And I know vamps can't cry, but I wanted there to be a twist. Anyway, hope you still liked it! Please review! They are my love!

XOXO

~Abby~


End file.
